1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a motorized stroller with a rear wheel drive assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
While conventional strollers enable parents or guardians to take infants along without the need for carrying them, the conventional strollers are still relatively inconvenient to use due to the requirement of pushing or pulling the stroller, especially when the conventional strollers are used on inclined paths or when one has to bring heavy or bulky items with him at the same time.